


finally

by arcticdorks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticdorks/pseuds/arcticdorks
Summary: Many times Renjun and Jeno denies that they are dating.And one time they admitted it.





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is a mess. I just really want to put this out there. hehe  
> Also, I wrote this on my phone during a long train ride and did not mind editing or whatever.

The first one to ask was the eldest of the group – Mark.  
Renjun and Jeno were lounging on the living room watching old episodes of Naruto. Renjun is curled up in the sofa his head nestled on Jeno’s lap who is softly stroking his hair. 

“Are you guys dating?” Mark asks out of his curiosity. By this, both Renjun and Jeno took their eyes off the screen pausing the television in Jeno’s dismay. Naruto opening songs are his favorites.  
“No, hyung…” Renjun replied looking up at Mark who was drying his hair with a towel. 

“What made you think of that?” Jeno asks as a response still stroking Renjun’s hair. 

“Oh no. Nothing, I just thought… well nevermind forget it. “ Mark hastily walks towards his room. Feeling a little bit embarrassed about the confrontation.  
The two of them continued to watch Naruto until Renjun suggests that watching Moomin is a lot better. Jeno is more than happy to oblige. 

 

-  
The second one is Chenle. They were at the dining table sharing a large box of pizza which Chenle bought to share with all of the members. Unfortunately, the others were still out practicing. 

“I don’t like pineapple on my pizza.” Renjun quietly complains, picking out the pineapple bits that are scattered on the top of his slice. Instead of throwing the said pieces he gently places them on Jeno’s pizza and later on directly feeding him with pineapple using his fingers.  
“Hey guys! Seriously in front of me?” Chenle says holding both side of his head. 

“What?” Jeno asks chewing a little too happy that his eyes are literally crescents.  
“At least thank me for sponsoring your date.” Chenle insisted finishing his own slice. 

“This is not a date.” Renjun clarifies once again. 

-

Jisung doesn’t know how long he is holding is pee anymore. As soon as the elevator doors opened he stepped in followed by Renjun and Jeno.

“Hyung, no one is going in anymore please close the door.” Jisung pleas twisting his whole body at the same time. He really needs the bathroom right now. 

Jeno followed pressing the the close button using his hand which is intertwined with Renjun’s. He could’ve have used his free hand but of course he didn’t. He likes to show off sometimes. Jisung saw this, he also witnessed how they walked to their dorm building Jeno’s hand in Renjun’s waist while giggling about something. Jisung did not asked. When the door opened he zoomed off straight to their dorm. 

 

-

The last one is Donghyuck. They are in Jeno’s room snuggled in his bed. They often do this Jeno and Donghyuck, just lying around in bed talking about life and all.This time the door in their room is left opened and Renjun enters surprised to see the two.

“I-I’ll come back later.” He took a step back and quickly left the room leaving them puzzled.

Jeno and Donghyuck sits up and stares at each other before Donghyuck declares” I’m dead! Later at night Renjun will go to my room and strangle me in my sleep. Tell your boyfriend to spare me.” Rubbing his hand together fake crying. Jeno rolls his eyes and let’s out a huff.

“He is not my boyfriend.” Jeno says ushering Donghyuck out of his and Renjun’s room.

“Aren’t you two dating?” Donghyuck is confused.

“I don’t know Hyuck.” Jeno frowns his lips pouting.

“Figure it out?”

“I will.” Jeno says leaving the door opened after Donghyuck left. 

 

It’s past 10 pm when Renjun returned to their room. He retreated to his bed right after greeting Jeno a good night

“Injunnie” Jeno says almost sounding like a whimper.

“What?” Renjun replies his voice is muffled under the thick blanket. 

“Talk to me?” Jeno sits on Renjun’s well- made bed. Thinking of the next words he is going to say. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Renjun snaps.

“I wanna see your face though.” Jeno requests tugging the blanket lightly.

Renjun reveals his face partly because it’s too hot in their room and because he wants to see Jeno too. He blinks at the boy sitting at the side of his bed.

“Why?” he asks again.  
Jeno opens his mouth but there is no sound, he closes it again and gulps. Renjun’s eyes are boring holes at him and it made Jeno more anxious about the situation.

“I like you Jeno” Renjun says propping himself up.

Jeno is loss for words his eyes darted in every way possible. God, he is about to lose his mind now. Heat rushes to his face and the room is suddenly five times warmer as it is. He found his composure back when he notices Renjun’s hands are trembling too.

“I-I…” he tries to talk again. “I like you too. I was going to say it but you beat me to it.” They are both smiling now and Jeno scoots closer to the side of Renjun.

“I thought you were never going to confess.” Renjun teases him and leans to his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while their back against the wall. ”Wanna watch Naruto?” Jeno offers. “Sure. But can we please skip the opening song?” Jeno is a bit appalled but doesn’t shows it. “Of course we can.” Jeno took the other boy’s hand pulling it closer to him, he brushes his lips against fingertips and kisses the back of his hands gazing up to meet Renjun’s eyes. 

They walk hand in hand on the way to the living room. Finding Jisung sprawled at the sofa and playing on his phone.

“Oh hyung? Do you want to use the TV?” Jisung sits up immediately and evacuates the place.

They thanked him after but before he goes to his bedroom he asks his two older members a question.

“Are you two like… uhm… dating?” he inquires not looking anyone’s eyes. 

“We are.” Renjun and Jeno answers in unison both of their faces turning red. It felt new to them and at the same time relieving to admit that they are dating. Jeno hopes that the other members will ask them again just so he can relive the feeling of this again – him and Renjun holding each other’s hand admitting their relationship.

“I thought so. You guys look cute.” Jisung says finally leaving.

“Thanks.” Renjun is bashful while Jeno enthusiastically places an arm around Renjun’s shoulder. 

They spent the night until dawn talking and cuddling while the song “The First Time I Spoke With You” plays in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! And I know I'm also disappointed in myself I did not include Jaemin.


End file.
